


无声告白

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	无声告白

徐英浩果真没什么不敢做的。  
这是我在空旷的医院走廊里听到徐英浩的诊室里传出的暧昧动静时的第一个想法。  
那扇门没关严实，李敏亨青涩的嗓音模模糊糊地进到我耳朵里。他好像在哀求什么，语气软软的，跟平时与我说话的样子完全不同。  
我走近几步，停在门口，把对话听得更清晰。  
“自己把裤子脱下来，乖。”徐英浩的声音。  
他又在哄骗李敏亨了。我想起之前偶然听到过徐英浩哄着李敏亨接吻，发号命令时很温柔，也很笃定，李敏亨总会乖顺地将自己的吻献给他。我想这次也一定是一样的。屋内窸窸窣窣一阵，我听到李敏亨的牛仔裤皮带扣随着解开的动作而咔嗒几下，过了几秒，徐英浩说：“真漂亮。”  
我经常见到李敏亨的腿。那双腿白皙纤细，大腿的肌肉恰到好处，修长的小腿线条流畅，脚踝更是精巧得像玲珑雕刻的艺术品。清晨我从梦中醒来，便能看到睡在我对面床铺的李敏亨的两条腿横出被窝，白花花的腿肉在我惺忪的视线里占据了唯一的焦点，我会盯着那双腿，然后在口干舌燥时趁着晨勃给自己解决一发，看着李敏亨的腿射精，想象自己射在了他双腿之间的最柔嫩的地方。  
此时我明白徐英浩将有机会尝试我幻想中的滋味。他肯定在目不转睛地凝视那双腿，发觉李敏亨的害羞后再恶趣味地硬起来。  
诊室里暂时没有声音了。他们也许是在接吻。我曾偷吻过李敏亨一次。很早的时候，大概在我认识他没多久。彼时我刚搬进他那间小屋，那晚我们喝酒到凌晨，李敏亨醉了便昏睡过去，我得以借着酒劲悄悄蹭了蹭他的嘴唇。他的嘴唇好软，温热的，湿润的，带着啤酒麦香。  
透过门缝往里看，我顿时想把自己代入到徐英浩身上，假装是我在吻李敏亨。徐英浩正用力地吻他，完完全全包裹住那两片唇肉，有些急切却细致地磨碾它们。而后李敏亨微微张开了嘴巴，于是他们的舌头遇在一起了。徐英浩含住李敏亨的舌尖吮吻，好像那是李敏亨的阴茎，他们提前做了接下来会发生的事情。李敏亨又开始哼叫了。他的声音断断续续地从唇舌空隙里挤出来，细细的，听着像某种动物幼崽的呜咽。他肯定遭不住被男人这样吻，我甚至觉得他现在可能流了口水，或者嘴唇被完全浸湿，软润的唇肉亲起来一定更令人迷醉。  
徐英浩亲了他很久，久到他们终于分开时李敏亨的喘息急促得像是要断掉。  
我看到李敏亨坐在办公桌上，两条胳膊搂着徐英浩的脖子，双腿赤裸地向两边敞开。徐英浩就在他腿间站着，不停地吻他的脖颈和脸颊，一只手伸进他们身体之间的私密处动作，李敏亨的头越来越低，最后抱住徐英浩宽阔的肩膀埋头啜泣。  
徐英浩是个变态。他把李敏亨弄哭了，却仍然摆出一副无辜自然的姿态，一边给李敏亨手淫一边问他为什么哭。他问话的语气就像在问哭闹的顽童，而李敏亨就是那个被他捉弄的可怜鬼。  
“想要了……”李敏亨很小声地回答徐英浩。  
我感到窝心。平日里李敏亨从不向我示弱或讨好。他在我面前永远都云淡风轻，清俊的面皮上从来没有几个生动的表情，更别提害羞的红晕或此刻的泪眼朦胧。他哭着鼻子对他的男人倾诉自己的渴求和欲望，就算他现在羞窘至死也毫无顾忌。  
“英浩亲亲我好不好？”  
“亲哪里？上面我刚亲过。”  
“那就亲下面，下面好硬，好难受，帮帮我吧英浩……”  
他们你来我往地进行着徐英浩故意引导的游戏，李敏亨不会不清楚徐英浩是在诱哄他说出更臊人的话，但显然他很得趣，甘愿跟着徐英浩的节奏走，做徐英浩的乖宝宝。  
随后徐英浩俯身给李敏亨口交。我冷眼看他扒下了李敏亨的内裤，只让那根性器露出来，几根手指捏了捏冠部便张口含住。李敏亨终于得到了他的宽慰，吟喘的音调高了一些，一条腿条件反射地抬起搭上徐英浩的肩，蹭着徐英浩的脸和耳朵，后者腾出空来吻他的大腿内侧，吮咬几处之后继续为他口交。  
李敏亨一定是爽得不行了，才会把另一条腿也缠上了徐英浩的腰背，两手捧着徐英浩的后脑，往他腿间按紧。李敏亨又喘又哭，还不忘说几句好舒服。过了一会儿，他呜咽着高潮了，双腿痉挛着夹紧了徐英浩的身体，扬起了脖颈，诊室的白炽灯光从上至下地照映他的脸，我看到他眼角和面颊上的泪光，还有紧紧咬住的下唇，还有上下滚动的喉结。这一切都是如此熟悉，无数次出现在我的梦里，以至于我一时间无法分辨眼前的李敏亨是真是假，差点冲进诊室推开徐英浩去吻他。  
徐英浩好像把李敏亨的精液都吃进去了，那些液体被他含在嘴里，他则凑近跟李敏亨接吻。李敏亨顺从地迎接他的吻，一并接纳他口中的自己的体液，忘情地吞咽它们，神态痴迷地追逐徐英浩的唇舌。我的李敏亨彻底抛开了矜持，在我的窥视下展露出沉沦于肉体欢愉的一面，他不再是那个只对我微笑或默然的敏亨哥，也不再是那个谈起跟自己相爱的男人时满面绯红的加拿大少年Mark，这一刻他仿佛被男性的体液和亲吻点燃，像感到热一般地脱下所有衣物，赤身裸体地跟他的徐医生肢体交缠。他攀附在仍穿着白大褂的徐英浩身上，闭上眼索取一个又一个的吻，用还未渡过不应期的下体缓缓顶蹭徐英浩的裆部，试图换来对方同样热情的回应。  
下一刻李敏亨被徐英浩压倒在桌子旁边的病床上，干净的卫生床垫被他们的压覆弄出皱褶，皮肤和制服的摩擦声在我耳朵里搔挠，让我越来越无法冷静地站在原地，我好想将李敏亨抢夺回来，对他做徐英浩能做的事，还有徐英浩不能做的事。  
徐英浩是个衣冠楚楚的斯文禽兽，他的头发每天都梳得一丝不苟，他的白大褂总是干干净净，制服裤子和皮鞋也从不遗漏，包括在这种肌肤相亲的时候。他衣着完好地压在李敏亨清瘦的裸体上，手指带着滑腻的润滑剂在李敏亨的屁股里进进出出，低笑着看那个为他发了痴的少年人压抑了声音抽泣。他只将裤子褪到大腿，我视线所及的地方都还被白色大褂遮盖，只露出李敏亨两条细白柔韧的小腿和脚踝。  
在徐英浩终于进入那具身体的瞬间，我如愿以偿地听到了李敏亨带着哭腔的呻吟声。或许是在那些见不得光的春梦里有了太多次憧憬，那些略微嘶哑却透着无限春光淫态的叫床声眼下令我头皮发麻，心脏里好像有什么东西要跳出来，我的血液都变得滚烫沸腾，里里外外都为李敏亨而喧嚣着。  
“Daddy…英浩……我好…好舒服……”  
李敏亨变着法子叫他身上的人，他被他的徐医生欺负得失去理智，他现在是个食髓知味的纯情羔羊，尝到一点乐趣便不顾一切地渴望拥有。他似乎听不到肉体碰撞的拍打声，他也听不到徐英浩那把低沉的声音说他好湿好浪，他只听得到肉欲的交响，变成一叶小舟，在一片激越起伏的浪涛中浮沉，他的呻吟和哀求都不再由大脑控制，都成了他心中的呼喊，是他为徐英浩在心底深深镌刻的爱语，也是他从不会允许我窥探到的疯狂。  
对徐英浩说“操我吧”的李敏亨不属于我，主动骑在徐英浩胯间的李敏亨不属于我，双唇流连于徐英浩的胸膛和乳头的李敏亨不属于我，高潮时疯了般地亲吻徐英浩的李敏亨不属于我，小兽似的蜷在徐英浩腿间卖力吸吮的李敏亨也不属于我，乖乖并拢双腿，将男人的阴茎夹在大腿中间前后套弄，在徐英浩的精液全部射到柔嫩白皙的腿肉上时用手揩去送进肉穴里的李敏亨还是不属于我。  
这场本不该发生在午夜诊室里的荒唐淫事从头到尾被我看了清楚听了明白，我自始至终都是一个局外人，一个爱慕着李敏亨的旁观者，小心翼翼地窃听他的放浪，最后沮丧地发现这跟那些碰不着的春梦毫无区别。这扇门板与我跟李敏亨床铺之间的距离相同，隔开了我跟我的渴望，只留给我不容置疑的现实。  
“英浩，我好爱你。”  
这是离开诊室走廊前我听到的李敏亨的最后一句话。空无一人的过道把电灯的声音都衬托得吵人，连同这句话一起放大音量，直直地砸进我的耳朵，在我心里化成一道响雷。  
我张了张嘴，却什么声音都发不出来，静默地回应了那句同样不属于我的告白。  
——我好爱你。


End file.
